1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a transparent acrylic container having colored bubbles, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a transparent acrylic container, wherein the transparent bubbles are mixed with the colored beads so as to produce a visible effect of colored bubbles, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the container product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transparent acrylic container is added with a foam agent during the forming process of the container, such that the container product contains multiple transparent bubbles therein. However, the multiple transparent bubbles contained in the container product lack variation of colors, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the container product.